If only I could wake you up
by DinieKells
Summary: L'histoire où Emma fait un rêve étrange, le soir de ses 38 ans. Une chevelure ébène, le panneau d'une ville au nom étrange et un numéro, le 108. Ce furent les trois images qui peuplèrent le rêve d'Emma Swan, cette nuit-là, et qui la troublèrent plus que de raison, au point de la réveiller à 5h précise du matin. Et si ce n'était pas de simples rêves mais des souvenirs ?
1. I'll make it up to you

_En premier lieu BONJOUR ou re-bonjour pour ceux qui m'ont déjà lu. Me revoilà avec une toute nouvelle fanfiction, tout droit sortie de mon esprit tordu et de mes pensées du moment. Je vous informe déjà que la publication sera pour le moment assez irrégulière puisque je suis en Italie pour mes études et je suis assez surchargée. (Mais oui, j'écris quand même une fanfiction parce que j'avais besoin d'écrire, besoin de passer tous les messages qui me trottaient dans la tête depuis un bout de temps.) Alors voilà, en espérant que ce premier chapitre vous plaise. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions. Bonne lecture.  
_

_DK_

* * *

L'histoire où Emma fait un rêve étrange, le soir de ses 38 ans. Une chevelure ébène, le panneau d'une ville au nom étrange et un numéro, le 108. Ce furent les trois images qui peuplèrent le rêve d'Emma Swan, cette nuit-là, et qui la troublèrent plus que de raison, au point de la réveiller à 5h précise du matin.

Les boucles blondes encore emmêlés par les frottements de l'oreiller et les yeux à demi-clos, elle revoyait ce visage, ce magnifique visage, qui souriait, et c'était comme si elle l'avait toujours, ou presque, connu. Confuse, elle s'était d'abord demandé si une personne aussi belle pouvait exister, ensuite, elle s'était demandé depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pas eu de relation pour qu'un rêve comme ça la trouble à ce point ?

En un soupir, elle se leva de son lit, ses pieds nus entrant en contact avec le sol froid, et tira son corps en manque de sommeil jusque dans la cuisine pour boire un verre de vin, pensant encore à son rêve. D'habitude, elle ne prêtait guère attention aux rêves qu'elle faisait, bien qu'elle dût avouer faire des rêves de plus en plus récurrents ces temps-ci. Elle avait rêvé de Blanche Neige, la même que dans le dessin animé, mais beaucoup moins niaise que la princesse Disney. Celle de son rêve combattait avec une épée, et ça l'avait beaucoup amusée à son réveil. Ensuite, elle avait rêvé qu'elle combattait elle-même un dragon dans une espèce de grotte, qu'elle s'était retrouvée à grimper un haricot géant, et puis elle avait rêvé d'un accouchement douloureux dans une cellule obscure de prison. C'était ridicule. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle faisait des rêves aussi absurdes après tout. Peut être avait-elle abusé de séries idiotes à la télévision ? Peut être était-elle trop fatiguée et son cerveau lui faisait comprendre qu'il était temps de se reposer ? Peut être abusait-elle un peu trop souvent d'alcool ? (Mais ça, c'était une autre question qu'elle tentait bien trop souvent d'ôter de ses pensées.)

Quoi qu'il en soit, aucun rêve ne l'avait à ce point perturbé que celui de ce soir. Revoyant le visage envoûtant, elle l'imaginait se mouvoir, bouger, parler, passer sa main dans ses cheveux ébène, elle imaginait son rire, l'imaginait pleurer, et son cœur se compressait, comme si ça pouvait lui faire de la peine d'imaginer une personne imaginaire triste. Elle était trop belle pour pleurer, c'était évident, concéda Emma en vidant le contenu de son verre entre ses lèvres, se pinçant ensuite l'arrête du nez avant de retourner se coucher.

Machinalement, une fois allongée dans son lit, elle tapa le nom de la ville dont elle avait rêvé sur « _google map »_, et à son plus grand étonnement, cela lui indiqua un point rouge, dans un coin du Maine. En voulant zoomer au plus près, c'était comme s'il n'y avait plus rien, comme si le point rouge en question n'était qu'une parcelle d'arbres, un lieu-dit, ou simplement une ruelle ou un magasin du même nom. Secouant la tête comme si elle retrouvait la raison, elle reposa son téléphone, se recouchant tout en marmonnant pour elle-même, comme elle en avait l'habitude.

**\- Storybrooke… T'as vraiment besoin de sommeil Emma…**

Et elle ferma les yeux, avec pour dernière image, la jolie brune de ses rêves, presque déçue de ne pas avoir rêvé de son nom ou d'un autre détail pouvant lui laisser croire qu'elle existait réellement.

Le lendemain, Emma ouvrit les yeux une fois que le soleil s'était péniblement frayé un chemin entre les pans des volets abîmés, et une fois que ce dernier avait assez brulé ses paupières pour qu'elle daigne enfin se lever, grommelant, et se tirant de son lit pour rejoindre la cuisine. Une fois dans la pièce, elle prit une bière et se dirigea sans trop de mal jusqu'à son canapé, situé juste en face de son frigo, réalisant qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une bière après celle-ci et que ça signifiait qu'elle allait devoir sortir en racheter. Affalée dans le canapé, elle alluma l'écran face à elle, constatant avec stupéfaction que la météo indiquait encore des journées de grosses chaleurs pour le restant de la semaine, avec une température avoisinant les 45 degrés. C'était intenable, et d'autant plus pour Emma qui habitait au centre de Boston, dans un tout petit studio en haut d'un immeuble, et sous les combles, pour empirer les choses. Si dehors il faisait 45 degrés, Emma était sûre que chez elle, la température parvenait à grimper aux 50 degrés, et elle n'avait bien évidemment pas la climatisation. Alors elle se contentait de passer sa journée étalée dans son canapé, allant tantôt prendre une douche froide lorsqu'elle se trouvait trop collante de respiration, et tantôt coller son visage dans son réfrigérateur, avant de se servir une bière pour rafraîchir le feu ardent qui brûlait aussi à l'intérieur.

Ses journées étaient de longues journées d'ennuis, elle n'avait pas de travail, personne à qui parler. Ou plutôt, elle avait démissionné de son dernier emploi, et évitait tous les gens qu'elle connaissait ici. Préférant rester chez elle, sans avoir à se forcer pour faire la conversation ou se forcer d'avoir un travail simplement pour pouvoir survivre le reste du temps. Elle était très bien comme elle était, n'avait besoin de personne. En tout cas c'est ce qu'elle aimait croire.

Souvent, elle s'arrêtait sur un stupide film romantique à la télévision, se prêtant presque à imaginer sa vie dans un manoir somptueux au bras de quelqu'un de riche et plein de classe, où elle ne manquerait de rien et serait la plus heureuse au monde, elle serait amoureuse à en crever, aurait une famille avec qui passer les soirs de fêtes. Et peut être même un chien. Mais au lieu de ça, elle n'avait pas de famille, se souvenait d'une enfance lointaine dans différents foyers, et d'une adolescence faite de fugue, jusqu'à la majorité, où elle put prendre son envol et devenir… et bien, libre, sans rien devoir à personne, sans devoir se forcer à ne pas froisser les gens ou se forcer à sourire constamment. Tout allait bien, se disait-elle, perpétuellement, avant de prendre une gorgée du verre qu'elle avait fréquemment entre les mains. Tout pourrait tellement être pire, se rassurait-elle. Du moment qu'elle avait un toit sur la tête, même si bientôt, il lui serait compliqué de le garder.

Elle n'était pas allée voir son compte bancaire depuis plusieurs semaines et se doutait qu'elle devait être dans le rouge, depuis qu'elle ne travaillait plus, mais elle n'avait pas encore payé son loyer et son propriétaire allait bientôt se faire insistant. Et Emma ne savait tout bonnement pas comment elle remédierait à ça, alors en attendant, elle préférait occuper ses pensées à autre chose. Et l'alcool aidant, elle en avait pris l'habitude. Et à ce moment précis, elle aurait tellement voulu être ailleurs, dans un endroit frais, loin d'ici, loin de visages qu'elle pouvait reconnaître comme ses anciens collègues, les connaissances, le propriétaire. Loin de tout ce qu'elle connaissait. Et aussitôt, le nom « _Storybrooke_ » raisonnait à nouveau dans sa tête, qu'elle chassa aussitôt en soupirant.

**\- Storybrooke, Emma… Sérieusement tu vas te la jouer à la J.K Rowling en créant un bouquin sur une ville toute pourrie avec Blanche Neige en mode guerrière qui combat avec le capitaine crochet ?**

Elle se mit à rire de l'absurdité, et fini par vider sa bière, se laissant tomber dans le canapé, un bras sur ses yeux tout en marmonnant.

**\- D'ailleurs, il fait quel temps dans le Maine, tiens ?**

Aussitôt, elle attrapa son téléphone pour regarder la météo de la région et vit qu'il faisait presque dix degrés de moins là-bas. Se redressant d'un coup, elle plissa les yeux, prise dans une réflexion.

**\- Arrête tes conneries Emma, t'as même pas un rond…**

Et puis, résignée, elle s'allongea de nouveau, s'imaginant dans une forêt du Maine, au frais, à l'ombre, avant de souvenir de la date d'aujourd'hui, réalisant alors qu'elle avait oublié son anniversaire hier.

**\- Oh… Joyeux anniversaire ma vieille... T'as presque 40 ans et t'as une vie de merde….**

Puis comme si elle avait eu besoin de se prononcer ces propres mots à voix haute, elle en prit elle-même conscience, se redressant à nouveau pour s'asseoir, avant d'éteindre la télévision pour s'entendre penser.

**\- Comment t'as pu laisser ça arriver ? Où est devenue la Emma qui voulait voir le monde et ne jamais rester à la même place ?**

Alors elle secoua la tête, et au même moment, son téléphone vibra, affichant le numéro de son propriétaire sous le nom affreusement bien choisi de «_ Trou du cul_ », et elle reposa finalement son téléphone sans décrocher avant d'aller rapidement s'habiller et sortir dans les rues étouffantes de Boston, le soleil l'aveuglant d'autant plus dehors, réalisant alors que ça faisait trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas mit un seul pied dehors. Elle se dirigea vers la petite épicerie, quelques rues plus bas, et pris un pack de bière, des chips et fit un détour par le rayon boulangerie, prenant un cupcake dans une toute petite boîte, secouant la tête à la stupidité de son geste. Elle retraversa ensuite l'épicerie, passant par le rayon librairie machinalement, avant de s'arrêter sur un magazine pour enfant qui portait le nom « _Disney mania_ », avec une photo de Blanche Neige en couverture. Emma s'arrêta un instant pour contempler le visage de la princesse et marmonna.

**\- Arrête de sourire, je suis sûre que tu as une vie aussi pathétique que la mienne dans ton château rose bonbon avec tes oiseaux qui chantent !**

Elle grogna, et passa à la caisse pour payer, la caissière lui souriant en passant ses articles, décidant de faire la conversation.

**\- Bonjour ! Vous supportez bien la chaleur, pas trop difficile ?**

Emma releva les yeux vers la femme en question, fronçant les sourcils comme pour vérifier que c'était bien à elle qu'elle parlait, et assez contrarié de devoir faire la conversation malgré tout. Pourquoi elle ne lui disait simplement pas le montant de ses achats, la laissa payer puis partir, sans se forcer à des banalités. Elle prit tout du moins la peine de répondre, forcée.

**\- Euh… ouais, on n'a pas le choix en même temps, à moins de vivre en Alaska ou d'être super blindé pour pouvoir se payer une clim dernier cri.**

**\- Ah bah ça ! Mais pas besoin d'aller en Alaska, on m'a dit que vers l'est il faisait déjà plus frais, je pense aller faire un week-end dans le Maine pour me rafraîchir, vous devriez y penser, les températures vont encore grimper ici !**

Emma lâcha un soupire à la mention du Maine, et pris l'occasion pour demander.

**\- En parlant du Maine, vous ne connaitriez pas une ville qui s'appelle _Storybrooke_ par hasard ?**

Plissant les yeux pour réfléchir, la caissière se mit à rire, passant les derniers articles.

**\- Absolument pas ! Mais si ça existait, sûre que j'y serais déjà, ça aurait l'air cool ! Comme un _Disneyland_ géant ! Ça sonne bien !**

**\- Ouais… ça sonne bien…**

Emma prit ses articles, paya et détala rapidement, son sac sous le bras tout en soupirant. Bien sûr qu'elle passerait pour une idiote en demandant à quelqu'un s'il connaissait une ville qui s'appelait « _Storybrooke_ », à quel moment avait-elle-même pu imaginer qu'une telle ville puisse exister ?

Sur le chemin du retour, Emma réalisa qu'elle avait clairement besoin de changer d'air, clairement besoin de bouger d'ici si elle ne voulait pas devenir folle, parce qu'elle pensait clairement être en train de perdre les pédales, à confondre rêves et réalités.

Une fois arrivée devant son immeuble, elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa coccinelle jaune garée sur le parking, puis de nouveau à son immeuble, avant de marmonner un « Et merde ! » et de se diriger dans sa voiture. Elle jeta tous ses achats sur la banquette arrière, grimpa derrière le volant, et attrapa son téléphone pour mettre son GPS en route et écrire « _Storybrooke_ ». A nouveau, elle vit le point rouge à peine perceptible en plein milieu d'une forêt, prit une profonde inspiration, et démarra, se disant que s'il n'y avait bel et bien rien du tout, elle serait au moins au frais dans une forêt, et avec cette idée qui lui donnait un semblant de sourire, elle articula :

**\- En route pour Disneyland !**


	2. The night we met

_Et voici le deuxième chapitre, plus rapidement que ce que j'avais imaginé. Pour ceux qui me demandait s'il y aurait une suite au premier chapitre : bien sûr ! Ce sera une fanfiction de plusieurs chapitres, je ne sais pas encore combien mais elle n'est pas terminée de sitôt puisque je la commence à peine ahah Je l'ai sincèrement écrite la semaine passée sur un coup de tête et j'ai tellement aimé l'idée que je m'efforce de trouver du temps pour écrire la suite et ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps. En attendant, je vous souhaite une jolie lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en lâchant une petite review, ça me ferait extrêmement plaisir. (Également, si vous notez des incohérences ou des grosses fautes, n'hésitez pas, je suis fatiguée et je n'ai pas de beta reader.)_

_DK_

* * *

Le moteur vrombissant, Emma avait effectué tout juste cinq mètres en voiture, le temps de traverser le parking de son immeuble, avant que deux mains ne s'abattent sur le parebrise, surprenant la jeune femme qui se stoppa net, la bouche grande ouverte d'avoir manqué d'écraser quelqu'un avant que ce quelqu'un ne se penche pour montrer son visage.

**\- Neal ?**

En reconnaissant son ami, Emma sorti de la voiture, encore tremblante de l'évènement, avant de poser ses mains sur ses hanches d'un air réprobateur.

**\- Mais enfin qu'est ce que tu fou là ? J'ai failli t'écraser !**

Mais Neal n'avait que faire de l'air remonté de son amie, après tout, c'était lui qui avait des raisons de l'être.

**\- Pardon ? Tu me demande ce que je fais là alors que tu ne réponds à aucun de mes messages depuis des jours depuis que tu t'es sauvée comme une voleuse en démissionnant ? Quand je viens sonner chez toi, bizarrement, soit il n'y a jamais personne, soit tu ne me réponds jamais ! Et tu oses me demander pourquoi je suis là ? Je m'inquiète Em', mais apparemment j'en ai aucune raison…**

Emma laissa échapper un léger soupir et appuya son dos contre la portière de sa voiture, sachant qu'elle en aurait pour un moment.

-** Je suis désolée, Neal… J'ai aucune excuse, je n'avais juste pas envie de parler, à personne… Je ne sais pas te l'expliquer, j'avais besoin de me remettre en question, tout va bien.**

**\- Ouais, bah t'aurais pu au moins me dire ça par message, au moins me dire que tu allais bien même si tu ne voulais pas me voir, je ne suis pas un de ces mecs qui insistent jusqu'à être chiant. Je me faisais vraiment du soucis…**

Emma baissa la tête, quelque peu coupable avant de reprendre, sans le regarder.

**\- Je pars quelques jours, je veux changer d'air, si jamais on te demande, tu peux dire que j'ai eu une urgence… ? Genre… une vieille amie, qui a, je ne sais pas… besoin de moi ?**

\- **Pourquoi, t'as des problèmes Emma ?**

**\- Non, bien sûr que non, je n'ai juste pas envie qu'on pense que je suis partie en vacances ou au soleil, parce que ce n'est pas le cas… C'est vraiment pour mon bien.**

Neal lui fit un léger sourire et s'approcha pour la prendre dans ses bras. Emma se laissa faire, les mains dans le dos de Neal.

**\- Tu sais que je déteste les câlins…**

**\- Et tu sais que je serais toujours là pour toi, Em'… Mais fais attention à toi, et au moindre problème, tu m'appelles.**

Emma se mit à pouffer de rire.

**\- Et quoi ? Tu vas jouer les super héros en venant me sauver ?**

**\- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Je sais me battre !**

**\- Ah bah tiens, un Robin des Bois j'imagine ?**

**\- Hum non… il est naze, plutôt un prince charmant avec une épée et un cheval blanc.**

Cette fois, ce fut Emma qui se mit à rire. Elle déposa ensuite un baiser sur la joue de son ami, et grimpa à nouveau en voiture, avant que Neal ne se penche à sa vitre en murmurant.

**\- Dis-moi au moins dans quel coin tu vas, que je m'inquiète un peu moins et que je sache de quel côté de la terre tu te situes !**

**\- Toujours du même côté que toi, ne t'en fais pas ! Je vais dans le Maine, à Storybrooke, je crois…**

A ces mots, le sourire de Neal s'effaça, comme s'il réalisait quelque chose hors de la portée d'Emma.

-** Oh… ça existe un endroit pareil ? Tu es sûre ? Tu ne veux pas plutôt qu'on sorte ce soir, je ne sais pas… une soirée pizza, comme tu les aimes ? N'importe quoi…**

**\- Neal, j'ai vraiment besoin de changer d'air, et de me retrouver seule…**

**\- Je sais… mais ce n'est pas recommandé de te savoir loin toute seule, dans un endroit avec un nom aussi bizarre…**

**\- Je suis une grande fille, Neal. On se reverra à mon retour…**

Elle lui fit un signe de la main et parti aussitôt, laissant Neal plus déconfit que jamais, fixant la voiture jaune s'éloigner au loin alors qu'il réalisait à voix basse.

**\- Ouais… Pas sûr que moi je sois encore là…**

Il soupira, l'air triste, comme celui qui venait de manquer sa chance, et retourna à ses occupations tandis qu'Emma avait pris la route pour sa toute nouvelle destination, le ventre noué à l'idée de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle allait y trouver, mais également ravie de voir autre chose. Elle était arrivée à Boston il y a dix ans, elle ne sait plus trop comment, mais elle qui avait toujours aimé aller ici ou là, ne jamais être à la même place trop longtemps, ne savait absolument pas comment elle avait pu rester au même endroit pendant dix longues années. Non pas qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement Boston, bien au contraire. Peut être qu'elle se sentait vieille, finalement. Qu'elle avait pris ses habitudes et qu'elle aimait sa routine, mais elle devait avouer qu'elle détestait sa vie ici, et qu'elle avait retrouvé le sourire rien qu'en voyant le panneau lui indiquant qu'elle avait quittée la ville, allumant la radio tout en commençant à chanter à tue-tête les chansons qui passaient de façon aléatoire.

Après avoir roulé durant des heures, Emma voyait les villes, les villages, les routes défilées. Elle s'était arrêtée deux fois pour manger et boire quelque chose et était repartie, voyant le petit point rouge sur son écran GPS se rapprocher toujours plus, sans savoir ce qui l'attendait.

_« Au prochain virage tournez à droite. »_

Emma obtempéra, regardant son GPS qui lui indiquait encore 300 mètres avant d'arriver à destination, mais devant elle, à perte de vue, une simple route de forêt. La déception prit place et Emma marmonna pour elle-même.

**\- A quoi tu t'attendais, idiote…**

_« Vous êtes arrivée. »_

Un grognement de plus et un coup dans son volant, Emma devait se rendre à l'évidence, il n'y avait rien ici et Storybrooke n'avait été que pure imagination.

Mais alors qu'elle continuait d'avancer, cherchant un moyen de faire demi-tour, elle aperçut un panneau sur le bord de la route, le dépassant juste après avoir pu lire ce qui était écrit.

**_« ENTERING STORYBROOKE »_**

Le cœur d'Emma rata un rapidement, si bien qu'elle se retourna pour voir de nouveau le panneau, vérifier si elle ne l'avait pas rêvé. Mais aussitôt, devant elle, au loin, se dessinait une grande tour avec une horloge et ce qui ressemblait à une petite ville. Storybrooke existait bel et bien. Jetant un coup d'œil à son GPS, Emma constata que le point signifiant sa présence, n'avait pas bougé du point rouge, et il semblait même que toute la ville ne soit pas répertoriée, à part le panneau de cette dernière, comme si internet n'existait pas ici ou que personne ne l'avait encore jamais découverte. Ou peut être n'y avait-il simplement pas de réseaux.

Avançant toujours, à présent lentement, dans la ville, Emma aperçu ce qui semblait être un restaurant, portant le nom de « _Grannys_ », elle s'y gara, et une fois descendue, elle inspecta les environs, constatant qu'il n'y avait pas l'air d'y avoir foule. Elle vit une serveuse aux mèches de cheveux rouges et brunes, et vêtue dans une tenue de cuire rouge et blanche ô combien originale, occupée à mettre en place les tables dehors. Emma s'en approcha et fut accueillie par un haussement de sourcil et un sourire surpris.

**\- Bonjour ! Vous êtes nouvelle où je rêve ? Oh god on n'a jamais de nouveaux ici !**

Stupéfaite par un tel accueil, Emma plissa les yeux.

**\- Vraiment ? Wow ! Pourtant ça a l'air plutôt… sympa ici.**

Ruby continuait de sourire, semblant surexcitée et plus qu'enthousiaste à l'idée de voir de nouvelles têtes. Elle conduisit Emma à l'intérieur, un peu rapidement et lui fit une liste de tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui servir ou lui préparer, laissant une Emma sans voix qui ne savait que faire devant tant de choix et tant de vivacité.

\- **Euh… wow… Je vais opter pour un choco-cannelle et une assiette de pancakes, alors.**

**\- Très bon choix ! Et qu'est-ce qui vous amène à Storybrooke ?**

**\- Hum, je cherchais de la fraîcheur, et du renouveau… Besoin de changer d'air.** Sourit Emma, sous le regard fasciné de la serveuse.

**\- Oh vous devez voyagez souvent alors… quelle chance ! Oh d'ailleurs moi c'est Ruby !**

Elle tendit la main à la nouvelle venue, et cette dernière la lui serra tout en articulant.

**\- Et moi Emma, ravie de te connaître !**

Une fois servie, les deux femmes discutèrent de la ville, des endroits pour manger, des coins pour boire un verre, et des différentes boutiques.

**\- Et vous êtes beaucoup dans cette ville ? Je n'ai pas croisé un chat, encore…**

Emma se mit à rire, buvant tranquillement sa boisson tout en écoutant Ruby.

**\- Bof… Pas trop, les mêmes gens depuis aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne… ça ne se renouvelle pas beaucoup… Et ça ne construit pas non plus donc rien de quoi faire venir les gens… Puis avec la maire qu'on a, sûre que pas grand monde ne veut rester !**

Ruby s'était mise à soupirer avec exaspération.

\- **La maire ? Pourquoi, elle est odieuse ?**

**\- Pire que ça ! C'est un vrai calvaire, elle est sans cœur, froide, elle se moque de tout, à part son fils, on est tous misérables à ses yeux…**

**\- Je vois… Charmant personnage.**

Toutes deux se mirent à rire avant qu'Emma ne demande si une chambre était disponible pour la nuit. Ruby la conduisit à la chambre 10 et Emma pu se reposer de son voyage, avant de ressortir en début de soirée pour voir si la ville était plus animée, mais toujours, elle y croisa très peu de monde. Le psychologue de la ville et son chien, Granny la grand-mère de Ruby et la bibliothécaire sympathique du nom de Belle. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, elle heurta involontairement quelqu'un qui entrait au même moment.

**\- Oh pardon, je suis désolée, vous allez bien ?**

La voix était douce, assez fluette, et une fois qu'Emma eut levés les yeux, elle tomba nez à nez avec une petite brunette aux cheveux courts, pas plus âgée qu'elle, toute souriante.

**-Oh euh… Oui, ça va très bien, désolée, je ne vous avais pas vu…**

Emma sourit, quelque peu nerveusement sans savoir pourquoi tandis que la jeune femme face à elle plissait les sourcils en la contemplant, sans perdre le petit sourire niais qu'elle avait sur les lèvres.

**\- J'avais bien entendu parler de quelqu'un qui venait d'arriver en ville mais je ne m'attendais pas du tout à trouver quelqu'un en si mauvaise forme… Vous auriez besoin d'une bonne nuit de repos, je me trompe ?**

Emma, surprise de l'aplomb de la brunette, et des nouvelles qui semblaient circuler si rapidement, ne sut que répondre, avant d'être interrompu par un petit garçon d'à peine trois ou quatre ans, qui venait se blottir contre la jambe de sa mère, réclamant son attention. Emma baissa le regard vers ce dernier avant que sa mère ne le prenne dans ses bras.

**\- Tout va bien Neal, on va rentrer…**

Le prénom interpella aussitôt Emma.

**\- _Neal_ ? Tiens, c'est amusant, j'ai un ami qui s'appelle Neal…**

**\- Ah oui ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai appelé comme ça, je n'ai jamais connu de Neal mais j'aimais beaucoup ce prénom… D'ailleurs, moi c'est Mary-Margareth, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Mary.**

La jeune femme tendit sa main pour saisir celle d'Emma.

-** Et moi Emma… **Sourit-elle.

**\- Emma… Quel joli prénom…**

**\- Merci…**

La nouvelle venue offrit un sourire quelque peu forcé, et repris.

**\- Dites… Vous ne connaitriez pas une femme qui habite dans cette ville, brune, avec une coupe un peu au carré, magnifique… ? Des lèvres assez pulpeuses… Qui pourrait avoir un rapport avec un numéro… hum… le 108 ?**

A ces propos, Mary plissa les yeux, réfléchissant rapidement avant de prendre une mine inquiétée.

**\- Je pense bien à Regina… _Regina Mills,_ elle habite 108 Mifflin Street, au bout de la rue… Mais crois-moi, vous allez vite changer de description la concernant…**

Mary grimaça, laissant Emma plus que perplexe mais totalement choquée par la réponse si précise de Mary. La description lui avait fait penser à quelqu'un et de plus, le numéro de la rue coïncidait. Aussitôt, Emma s'échappa du restaurant, laissant une Mary interloquée tandis que la tornade blonde s'aventurait dans sa voiture, prenant la direction indiquée, se demandant ce qu'elle allait faire une fois devant la femme de son rêve.

**\- Bonjour, j'ai rêvé de vous la nuit dernière, ce qui me semble étrange, alors j'ai conduit pendant des heures juste pour m'assurez que vous étiez réelle…**

Emma pouffa de rire à ses propres pensés, et une fois arrivée à destination, elle leva les yeux vers le manoir, le souffle coupé, et se demandant si elle avait grand-chose à faire dans un endroit pareil. Si la femme de son rêve existait belle et bien, elles n'auraient certainement pas grand-chose à se dire. Mais Emma voulait néanmoins en être sûre, être au moins sûre qu'elle ne devenait pas folle. Son rêve l'avait potentiellement conduit ici, et sûrement vers cette femme, et il y avait sans doute une raison.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle sortit de sa voiture et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, une boule toujours bien présente au creux de son ventre. Elle frappa à la porte et c'est un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'années qui vint ouvrir, un sourcil haussé.

**\- Ouais ? C'est pour quoi ?**

Emma contempla le jeune homme devant elle et bégaya quelque peu, articulant.

**\- Euh… Salut… Je… Est-ce qu'une dénommée Regina est là ?**

Le jeune homme, aussitôt, sembla contemplé Emma avec une attitude nouvelle.

**\- Oh mais vous êtes nouvelle ! C'est d'enfer ça ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?**

Surprise devant l'engouement du jeune homme, Emma répondit.

**\- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas encore, je visite… J'espérais pouvoir rencontrer Regina…**

**\- Vous connaissez ma mère ? Elle est connue en dehors de la ville ?**

**\- Euh… Je ne dirais pas ça comme ça…**

Emma sourit légèrement, avant d'entendre un son de talons derrière elle, et une voix, grave, un peu rauque, articuler d'un ton sec.

**\- A qui est-ce que tu parles Henry ? Je t'ai dit de mettre la table et ce n'est toujours pas fait !**

Emma se retourna et tomba face à face avec la brune de ses rêves, la même coupe de cheveux, le même visage, si doux, mais en le contemplait maintenant, Emma le trouvait à la fois si dur. Le rouge à lèvre pourpre sur ses lèvres était le même qu'Emma l'avait rêvé. Et elle était tellement subjuguée par cette réalité tout entière qu'elle n'entendit pas la brune lui parler.

**\- Excusez-moi, vous êtes ?**

Après quelques secondes de silence, elle tenta à nouveau en haussant cette fois le ton, faisant sursauter Emma.

**\- Est-ce que vous avez des oreilles pour entendre ou vous êtes tout bonnement sourde ?**

Aussitôt, Emma se reprit, et put relever les yeux pour ancrer son regard à celui de son hôte.

**\- Je… Je suis Emma… Emma Swan.**

C'était tout ce qu'elle avait été capable de répondre.

**\- Très bien, et moi je suis occupée alors bon retour chez vous !**

Et elle claque la porte presque au visage d'Emma qui se retrouva dehors, encore trop subjuguée pour réaliser qu'elle venait de se faire jeter dehors et qu'elle avait tout bonnement été pitoyable. Elle prit une nouvelle et profonde inspiration et frappa à nouveau. Regina ouvrit une nouvelle fois tout en soupirant, sortit dehors en refermant la porte derrière elle et s'approcha d'Emma tout en articulant froidement.

**\- Ecoutez, Miss… _Swan_, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes ni ce que vous voulez mais je n'aime pas recevoir des étrangers dans ma ville, toujours là pour en perturber le cours. Alors vous êtes gentilles et vous allez jouer les touristes ailleurs…**

Emma avait analysé le rapprochement de la brune, tout près d'elle, menaçante, mais elle n'en avait que faire, tout comme elle ne réalisait pas que des propos aussi froids pouvaient sortir d'une beauté pareille. Que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'elle soit ainsi… ?

**\- Je… Je voulais seulement prendre quelques jours de repos dans un endroit frais… Et j'en profite pour rencontrer les gens du coin…**

Regina, perplexe, ne montra pas sa surprise.

**\- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ? Vous allez frapper aux portes de tous les habitants de cette ville pour vous présenter ? Oh mais vous n'êtes pas dans vos villes typiques américaines, ici. Descendez de votre nuage et allez prendre du repos dans une autre ville, vous n'êtes pas la bienvenue ici !**

**\- A vrai dire… vous allez me prendre pour une folle mais j'ai rêvé de vous…**

Regina la contempla à présent de haut en bas, les yeux plissés, avant de faire demi-tour pour rentrer chez elle tout en articulant.

**\- Je confirme, vous êtes dingue. Bon retour chez vous, _Miss Swan_ !**

Et à nouveau, Emma fut laissée en plan au beau milieu de l'allée, complètement perturbée par l'attitude de la femme face à elle. Alors elle leva machinalement les yeux et croisa le regard de l'adolescent, à la fenêtre de sa chambre, deux fenêtres plus haut. Elle adressa un sourire au jeune homme et repartit en voiture vers son hôtel, tandis qu'Henry, l'air perplexe, avait comme une indescriptible impression de déjà-vu.


	3. Hit the ground running

_Nouvelle année, nouveau chapitre. Plus sérieusement, je m'excuse du retard pour ce chapitre, j'ai été débordée entre les cours, la fin des cours, les partiels, les vacances en France, le retour en Italie, les amours, et les révisions, je n'ai eu le temps que ces jours-ci de me remettre à l'écriture. Je devrais être un peu plus tranquille ce semestre. En attendant, je vous souhaite une très jolie année 2020, que tous vos rêves se réalisent et que vous soyez ._

_D.K_

* * *

** E**mma Swan n'était pas du genre à abandonner facilement. Quiconque la connaissait savait que si elle avait une idée en tête, on ne pouvait pas l'arrêter. Dans chaque petit emploi, elle se démenait pour essayer d'être la meilleure, pour essayer de bien faire, de ne dépendre de personne et de n'avoir, surtout, besoin de personne. Elle se démenait lorsque toutes les galères lui tombaient dessus, elle se battait contre vents et marées, se battait contre elle-même, contre la solitude, contre ses démons. Chaque jour elle frappait et blessait les coups du sort, le destin, la vie, en songeant chaque matin qu'un beau jour arrivera où tout ira mieux. Mais ce jour n'était pas encore arrivé puisqu'Emma se battait encore en se réveillant ce matin-là, les yeux quelques peu cernés d'avoir trop songé, et l'esprit trop embrumé par l'alcool qu'elle s'était enfilé la veille dans le bar de Granny après sa rencontre avec la maire de la ville, Regina. Elle regrettait d'être venue, regrettait d'avoir eu de faux espoirs, d'avoir rêvé d'une si belle inconnue au visage chaud pour finalement découvrir une femme froide. Emma se battait contre son envie irrépressible de rester pour connaître l'inconnue de son rêve qui portait désormais un prénom qui raisonnait sans cesse au creux de ses oreilles, comme le rêve qu'elle avait fait cette nuit-là. Juste un murmure, répété, d'une voix lascive, à ses oreilles comme si quelqu'un avait été à ses côtés, mais personne. Et toujours seule, elle s'était réveillée, désorientée, et avec en prime, une gueule de bois épouvantable. Après plusieurs heures de coma factice dans le lit de sa chambre d'hôtel, elle était finalement descendue prendre son petit déjeuner dans le restaurant de l'étage du dessous, commandant un grand café noir sans sucre pour se remettre sur pied, sans avoir jeté au préalable le moindre regard aux miroirs de sa chambre, et heureusement. Elle avait une mine épouvantable. Les yeux tirés, des cernes, le teint pâle et fatigué, les cheveux décoiffés et l'haleine encore peuplée des restes de bières et de vin qu'elle avait écumé au bar. Elle contemplait le mouvement de sa cuillère dans sa tasse lorsque Ruby, la serveuse de la veille, s'approcha.

**\- Et bah, dure soirée hein ? Je pensais réussir à te faire parler hier soir mais même avec de l'alcool, tu n'es pas très bavarde…**

Emma leva les yeux de sa tasse pour voir à qui appartenait cette voix qu'elle trouva déjà trop joviale pour l'heure matinale qu'il était pour elle, tandis qu'on avoisinait les 15h de l'après-midi.

**\- Oh salut Ruby… désolé pour hier, j'ai dû être pitoyable.**

**\- Oh oui, je confirme. Quand je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu buvais autant, et ce qui s'était passé, tu m'as répondu, je cite « _je bois pour oublier les rêves que je fais. » _T'as pas une âme de poète cachée, toi par hasard ?**

Emma secoua la tête, prête à rire d'elle-même et de sa stupidité avant d'entendre la sonnette, signalant quelqu'un qui entrait dans le restaurant, et le silence se fit instantanément dans la salle, alors que tout le monde tourna son regard vers la porte d'entrée, où la protagoniste première des rêves d'Emma venait d'arriver accompagnée de son fils. Regina ignorait chaque regard et alla s'installer sans un bonjour à une table quelque peu reculée, mais pile en face de celle d'Emma, ce qui fit que lorsqu'Emma releva les yeux à son tour, pour suivre la silhouette du regard, elles tombèrent chacune sur le regard de l'autre, sans un sourire, rien. Juste un échange de regard qui glaça le sang d'Emma. Elle finit par sa racler la gorge et Ruby reprit après quelques secondes de silence.

**\- Merde, je dois y aller, sinon sa Majesté la reine va encore faire fuir tout le monde si elle n'a pas son café à temps…**

Elle soupira et s'éclipsa derrière le comptoir pour préparer le goûter de la mère et de son fils, qui, semblait-il, prenait la même chose à chaque fois.

Emma quant à elle, se contenta de boire son café à petite gorgée, fixant délibérément les deux personnes à quelques tables d'elle mais sur lesquelles elle avait une vue irréprochable. Elle pouvait voir mère et fils se parler, et même un faible sourire naître sur les lèvres de la mairesse aux récits de son fils. Ce qui fit naître le même sourire faible sur les lèvres d'Emma. Elle n'avait rien d'un monstre vu comme ça, juste d'une femme qui se protégeait, qui s'était érigé tout un mur, pour elle et son fils, mais pourquoi… ?

Emma prit son courage à deux mains et décida de se lever, s'approchant de la table de la mairesse, sa tasse à la main. En la voyant se lever, tout le monde suivit son avancée vers la table tant redoutée, chacun retenant sa respiration en se demandant comment allait prendre Regina le fait de se faire importuner.

Une fois devant la table, Emma dû tousser volontairement pour attirer l'attention de la femme devant elle. Regina, agacée, qui avait fait mine jusque là de ne pas l'avoir remarqué, daigna lever les yeux vers la blonde devant elle.

**\- Je vous demande pardon ?**

Emma, prise au dépourvue, offrit un léger et bref sourire, tout en articulant.

**\- Je suis désolée de vous déranger, je pense que nous ne sommes pas parties du bon pied hier soir, je tenais juste à me présenter officiellement, je m'appelle Emma Swan et je …**

Mais à peine eut-elle commencée, qu'elle se fit déjà couper par une voix ferme.

**\- Veuillez m'excuser, _Miss Swan,_ mais je ne vous ai aucunement demandé de vous donner la peine de vous présenter, notre entrevue d'hier m'a parfaitement suffi pour cerner la personne que vous êtes et je n'ai aucunement l'envie ni l'attention de vous accorder la moindre portion de mon temps pour des bavardages stupides. Je croyais surtout avoir été clair, nous ne voulons pas de touristes ici…**

Emma, toujours aussi surprise du ton froid dans la voix de la mairesse, arqua un sourcil. Elle avait pensé que peut être elle était arrivée au mauvais moment hier soir, et que la jolie brune était déjà de mauvaise humeur, mais que peut être, aujourd'hui, elle irait mieux et serait plus accueillante, mais Emma devait se rendre à l'évidence, Regina semblait être comme ça tout le temps.

**\- Je… Ecoutez, je veux bien comprendre que c'est votre ville, tout ça... et que vous y teniez mais je ne suis pas venue ici pour vous nuire ou vous envahir, ou je ne sais quoi… Juste pour profiter de quelques jours au frais…**

Mais Regina n'en avait que faire. Elle prit le temps de poser son regard attentivement sur la femme devant elle, détaillant sa tenue, son corps, et son visage fatigué, laissant traverser une once de mépris à travers son visage.

**\- A vous voir, je suis persuadée que vous fuyez quelque chose, que ce quelque chose finira par vous trouver ici, et que ça va nous nuire à tous. Storybrooke est une ville paisible et agréable, il n'y a pas de délinquants, de voleurs, de criminels et encore moins de drogués ou d'alcooliques. Je n'ai pas envie que vous soyez la première de cette liste dans ma ville.**

Clignant des yeux pour peser les mots qu'elle venait d'entendre, Emma pencha légèrement la tête, répondant au petit jeu agaçant de sa partenaire de joutes.

**\- Je vous demande pardon ? A quel moment vous supposez connaître la moindre chose de ma vie ? **

**\- Est-ce que vous vous êtes regardés dans un miroir récemment ? Vous ressemblez à quelqu'un qui a dormi sous un pont avec autre chose que de l'eau pour dormir. Et puis votre haleine est épouvantable. Alors un conseil, prenez votre bagage de misère sur le dos, et fichez le camp d'ici.**

La mairesse se redressa pour se tenir debout face à Emma, et la fixer, maintenant une distance raisonnable, sans cligner des yeux.

**\- C'est mon dernier avertissement, _Miss Swan._**

Mais Emma, fascinée par sa volonté féroce de l'éloigner de sa petite ville, se prit au risque d'insister.

**\- Et sinon quoi ? Vous allez me renvoyer de force ?**

Elle se mit à rire malgré elle, tant la situation était absurde.

**\- Je peux faire bien pire que ça, et croyez-moi...** Elle s'approcha au plus près d'Emma et murmura, plus bas afin qu'elle soit la seule à entendre.** Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce dont je suis capable.**

Et sans un mot de plus, elle bouscula légèrement la jeune femme face à elle et sorti du restaurant, Henry la suivant en offrant un sourire désolé et compatissant à Emma, qui resta planté là, au milieu du restaurant, tous les regards rivés sur elle à la suite de sa confrontation.

Ruby la rejoignit une fois le calme retrouvé, et déposa une main sur l'épaule d'Emma.

**\- Hey, ça va ? Tu t'es vraiment froissé avec la pire personne ici… Mais ça va aller, fais profil bas et elle oubliera. En attendant tu devrais aller te reposer, c'est vrai que tu as une tête épouvantable…**

Hochant la tête, Emma obtempéra et monta dans sa chambre, reprenant le cours de sa journée, une bouteille de bière à la main, allongée sur son lit, les yeux clos et un bras sur son front. Soupirant à plusieurs reprises en se demandant à quel moment sa vie était devenue si pathétique. Elle se souvenait d'une enfance difficile en foyer, d'une adolescence pleine de risques et de rencontres malheureuses, mais de l'âge adulte jusqu'à maintenant, c'était comme si tout ne tournait pas rond, comme si rien ne lui appartenait, et comme si tout avait dérapé avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Malgré elle, les larmes se mirent à couler, et elle ne parvint pas à les arrêter, laissant le sommeil la ramener à elle, et le pays des rêves faire d'elle sa proie, une fois de plus.

[...]

_**\- Emma tout ira bien.**_

Elle entendit une voix chaleureuse, douce, réconfortante, murmurer à son oreille, tandis qu'elle avait pris sa main entre les siennes. Elle ne décelait pas encore les traits de son visage, encore flou, mais elle aimait sa voix. Elle pouvait également y sentir un voile de tristesse, de culpabilité, mais elle refusait qu'elle se sente coupable, qui qu'elle soit, alors elle serra plus fort sa prise avec sa main libre, autour des mains qui tenaient la sienne, sans parler. La voix mystérieuse reprit.

_**\- Je te promets que tout ira bien… Fais-moi confiance…**_

Mais alors qu'Emma, consciente d'être en train de rêver aurait voulu lui demander qui elle était, la silhouette s'échappa, et fila, de dos, et tout ce qu'Emma parvint à reconnaître, fut la même silhouette que celle qui s'était échapper du restaurant, quelques heures plus tôt. _Regina_.

[...]

Et aussitôt, Emma se réveilla, plus troublée que jamais. Elle s'essuya les lieux encore rougis par les larmes, et contempla le mur face à elle pendant un moment. Pourquoi s'acharnait-elle à rêver de cette femme ? Elle avait déjà eu des coups de cœurs pour des gens, mais jamais cela n'avait été au point d'en rêver chaque nuit. Le plus troublant est qu'elle rêvait d'elle avant même de l'avoir rencontré. Et surtout, elle n'avait pas le moindre coup de cœur pour elle, si ce n'est qu'elle ne pouvait nier sa beauté. Personne ne le pouvait.

Soupirant une énième fois d'insatisfaction, Emma se décida à prendre une longue douche chaude pour se remettre d'aplomb, et sorti ensuite une fois la nuit tombée, décidant de se promener dans les ruelles de Storybrooke pour prendre un peu l'air, des écouteurs dans ses oreilles pour ne rien entendre autour d'elle. Elle adorait ça, les promenades sans directions, sans but, en pleine nuit, avec seulement la lune pour éclairer l'obscurité, et rien qu'elle dans les rues. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle crut. Car à près d'une heure du matin, juste devant le bureau de la mairie, elle aperçue Regina en sortir, parfaitement vêtue d'un tailleur noir et sac à main au bras, elle rejoignait sa Mercedes garé à quelques mètres, et à ce moment précis, Emma se maudissait. Elle se maudissait de songer tellement souvent à une personne qui la méprisait et qu'elle méprisait en retour. Elle se maudissait de la trouver si belle alors qu'elle était si horrible. Et surtout, Emma se maudissait que cette inconnue soit si importante à ses yeux au point de lui avoir fait faire des kilomètres sur un coup de tête pour s'assurer qu'elle était réelle.

Prise d'un nouvel élan de courage, Emma s'avança vers la Mercedes sur le point de démarrer, et en pleine nuit, presque invisible, elle se posta devant la voiture, alors que la brune avait enclenché la première. Elle alluma ses feux un peu tard, et au moment d'avancer, elle poussa un cri en voyant une silhouette juste devant sa voiture. Elle cala net et sorti de la voiture en trombe, folle de rage.

**\- Mais vous êtes complètement malade ? Quel est votre problème à vous poster devant les voitures des gens de cette façon, vous voulez mourir ou quoi ?**

Emma, quelque peu sonnée par les feux qui l'avaient dans un premier temps ébloui, et dans un deuxième temps, qu'elle avait vu s'approcher tout près d'elle, trop près d'elle, sans réelle conscience du danger dans lequel elle s'était mise, restait silencieuse. La mairesse dut secouer l'épaule de l'étrangère pour qu'elle ne daigne tourner la tête vers elle et s'exprimer.

**\- Je… Je suis désolée…**

**\- C'est tout ce que vous avez à dire ? **S'égosilla Regina, toujours folle de rage, la veine de son front ressortant davantage, et sa volonté d'étriper la blonde devant elle, également.

**\- Je… J'étais un peu perdue je crois…**

**\- Perdue ? Laissez-moi deviner, vous avez bu ? J'en ai assez vu, je vais appeler la police.**

Prenant son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste, elle recula de quelques pas, se calmant légèrement pour reprendre contenance tandis qu'Emma lui attrapa la main, délicatement, le visage de Regina se redressant aussitôt vers elle pour la fixer, avant de la foudroyer du regard. Réalisant que sa main était encore en proie à celle d'Emma, elle retira la sienne brusquement, la frottant ensuite contre les plis de sa jupe en articulant, un octave plus bas.

**\- Ne me touchez pas !**

**\- Regina, écoutez…**

**\- Pour vous c'est _Madame le Maire !_**

**\- _Madame le maire_, peu importe, n'appelez pas la police, je vous en prie. Si vous voulez que je parte, je vais partir, mais je tiens à vous demander une dernière chose…**

**\- Et de quel droit pensez-vous que je vous doive quelque chose,_ Miss Swan_ ?**

**\- Vous ne me devez rien, mais j'en ai besoin, et je partirai, promis…**

La mairesse soupira, fixant toujours Emma sans démordre, elle ne perdrait pas à ce petit jeu.

**\- Je vous écoute…**

**\- Est-ce qu'on s'est déjà rencontré par le passé… ?**

**\- Je vous demande pardon ?**

**\- Vous avez bien compris… J'ai rêvé de vous avant de venir ici. De votre visage, du numéro de votre maison et du nom de votre ville. Ce n'est pas un hasard, je n'avais jamais mis les pieds ici avant… Je suis venue jusqu'ici pour m'assurer que vous étiez réelle, et je découvre que vous l'êtes, c'est totalement dingue… Je suis persuadée qu'on s'est déjà parlé, déjà rencontré… Je vous ai déjà vu sourire…**

Regina, qui fixait toujours Emma, l'écoutait parler, les sourcils froncés. Elle demeura plus de temps à fixer les pupilles émeraudes de la femme face à elle et secoua ensuite la tête d'un air las.

**\- Vous êtes ivre_ Miss Swan_, ou complètement folle, à vous de choisir. Je vous avoue que l'un ou l'autre ne m'étonnerait guère. Peut être même les deux. Je ne vous ai jamais rencontré auparavant, sinon vous seriez déjà six pieds sous terre. Alors maintenant fichez le camp avant que je ne mette véritablement mes menaces à exécution.**

Sans un mot de plus et avec un regard lourd de sens, la mairesse s'éloigna en voiture, laissant Emma au milieu de la route, plus perdue que jamais.

Elle prit à nouveau la direction de sa chambre d'hôtel, et croisa Ruby dans le restaurant.

**\- Hey Emma, tout va bien ?**

Emma leva les yeux vers la serveuse, hocha brièvement la tête et retourna à sa chambre, elle prit simplement son sac et redescendit pour aller régler la chambre dans laquelle elle avait dormi, prête à retourner dans la fournaise qu'était Boston.

**\- Je dois partir… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venue, finalement, ça n'a servi à rien…**

**\- Oh… Tu dois vraiment partir ? C'est dommage, je te trouvais plutôt sympa. Ça fait du bien de voir de nouvelles têtes ici…**

Elle régla sa chambre et au moment de se retourner, elle tomba nez à nez avec la jeune brune qu'elle avait vu lors de son arrivée, Mary Margareth si elle ne se trompait pas.

**\- Oh, vous nous quitter déjà ? Quel dommage…**

**\- Je… Oui, je crois que c'est mieux comme ça...**

Depuis le comptoir, Ruby articula.

**\- Miss Mills lui a foutu une pression d'enfer pour quitter la ville !**

Emma se retourna aussitôt et secoua la tête en soupirant.

**\- Aussi, mais ce n'est pas seulement pour ça que je pars, je n'ai pas peur d'elle.**

Mary Margareth lui offrit un sourire sincère et reprit.

**\- Ne vous en faites pas pour Regina, elle n'a pas encore le pouvoir de chasser les gens de sa ville, vous êtes libre de rester, et vous le devriez. En revanche, je n'aimerais pas avoir Regina comme ennemie, c'est déjà difficile de la supporter en tant que maire. Je trouve que l'air de Storybrooke vous ferait le plus grand bien, au contraire. Et si vous avez besoin de plus d'espace, j'ai une chambre de libre chez moi, ça me ferait plaisir d'avoir de la compagnie…**

Dans un premier temps, Emma se demandait quand cette femme allait arrêter de parler, mais ensuite, elle fut tellement surprise par sa proposition qu'elle eut honte de ses premières pensées.

**\- Vraiment ? Vous feriez ça ? Je ne voudrais surtout pas déranger… Ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire, je pense que je devrais plutôt m'en aller…**

La jeune brune prit la main d'Emma dans la sienne, toujours souriante.

**\- Je n'aime pas cette mine que vous avez, on dirait que vous subissez votre vie et je trouve ça vraiment dommage tant vous êtes jolie… S'il vous plaît, restez encore quelques jours et donnez-moi une chance de vous faire sourire à nouveau… Storybrooke est vraiment une ville magnifique, avec un tas de gens formidable. Regina n'est que l'infime parcelle de Storybrooke, mais nous, nous serions ravies de vous avoir parmi nous…**

Emma, hésitante, jeta un coup d'œil vers la serveuse qui lui sourit à son tour tout en ajoutant.

**\- Allez Emma ! Reste un peu ! Je te promets qu'on s'amuse bien ici !**

Pour toute réponse, Emma frappa dans ses mains en articulant, brièvement souriante.

**\- Allez, c'est d'accord, je reste ! Mais seulement quelques jours !**

Et à cet instant même, et sous les cris de joies des trois jeunes femmes, le clocher de la ville se mit à sonner deux coups pour signifier les deux heures du matin. Et si Emma trouva cela d'une banalité, les deux habitantes de la ville, elles, se tournèrent l'une vers l'autre, choquées, tout en articulant en chœur.

**\- Le clocher ?!**

Emma les observa, sans comprendre et ajouta.

**\- Qu'est ce qu'il a le clocher ? Il est 2h, c'est normal qu'il sonne, non ?**

Mary prit la parole pour lui répondre.

**\- Disons qu'il n'a jamais marché de toute notre vie. On ne sait pas pourquoi, ils ont toujours dit qu'il était irréparable… Ils ont tout changé et rien n'y a fait, il n'a jamais marché…**

Toutes trois se dirigèrent vers la sortie, et une fois sur le trottoir, elles contemplèrent les aiguilles de l'horloge qui s'étaient mises à se mouvoir, à l'heure, sous le regard consterné de tous, et de tout ceux qui se réveilleraient le lendemain au son des cloches et constateraient à leur tour que l'horloge de la ville marche pour la toute première fois de leur vie, et sans la moindre explication.


End file.
